


Heat-induced Tension

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Sexual Content/Implications, Omega Haruno Sakura, Omega Verse, Pack Feels, Team 7 Never Broke Apart, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: When Sakura's heat comes on a mission, leaving her uneasy and uncomfortable, it brings tension and turmoil to her small, dedicated pack, the alphas tetchy and pushy in their attempts to care for her.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Heat-induced Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having such a craving for omegaverse lately, and I love my packfeels as always. . . This turned into Team Seven packfeels as well as a bit of an exploration of team dynamics in a ninja world with added omegaverse.
> 
> Team Seven are all around sixteen now, they never broke apart - Sasuke never left them or Konoha - and Kakashi has been their sensei and then their team captain for the past four years.
> 
> (To reiterate, there is no sex or suggestion of same in this story.)

Trying his best to ignore the simmering tension humming through his body, Kakashi shifted a little in his tree and turned a page. He had known when he collected his brats - mostly grown now, the little horrors, and all promoted to chuunin, but still his bratty pups as they probably always would be - for this mission that it would be one of those made most difficult by the sheer _tedium_ rather than what they had to _do_. That didn’t make it any easier - or more enjoyable - to suffer through those tedious ‘waiting’ periods.

At least this one was in a stretch of not too uncomfortable forest; their last they’d been stuck undercover in a foreign shiro for five weeks with nothing to do. Kakashi was still faintly amazed the shiro had survived, considering Naruto and Sasuke’s temperaments, particularly when shut up in close quarters together.

He hadn’t been at _all_ surprised that he occasionally had one or more of his brats slinking to him silently begging to stay in his room, shielded from the others. He’d even indulged it a few times, not unsympathetic. Much as Kakashi enjoyed - needed - his own space, he didn’t altogether mind having it invaded from time to time by his needy pups, either.

Kakashi suppressed a twitch, a soft sound catching his ear. It was Sakura, and while she had voiced a number of uncomfortable sounds over the past days - Kakashi couldn’t blame her, and did his best to make her comfortable even while he felt faintly like his own skin was crawling - this . . . was different.

He cocked his head, eye narrowing. Naruto and Sasuke were both shoving into Sakura’s space, snapping and scratching at each other and jostling her firmly as she swallowed back unhappy sounds, flushed and breathing unsteadily. She pushed at them, but her fingers curled and the pushes were weak.

Of course, _normally_ Sakura had no difficult enforcing her space from her overbearing teammates, regardless of how pressing and strong their alpha auras were.

Sasuke snarled, drawing blood from Naruto’s shoulder and nearly knocking Sakura over as he slammed against her shoulder. She swallowed a thick keening noise, cringing, and Kakashi growled, rolling off the branch he had been lounging on to land lightly on the balls of his feet half a dozen metres below, stalking towards his wilful team of pups.

The tension across Sakura’s shoulders eased a little as he stalked closer, and something at the back of Kakashi’s mind and strung down his spine eased as well at the sight. His inner alpha purring at the display of the trust she had in him, even before he reached her, even before she _looked_ at him.

Kakashi let his growl notch up a little louder as he approached. Sasuke bristled and Naruto snapped, bouncing to his feet. Kakashi collared them both easily - they were both stronger than he was in terms of pure chakra, but even as much work as they put into their training Kakashi hazarded they had at least a decade to go before they could hope to truly match him - and hauled them off and away from Sakura.

They growled and Kakashi tossed them into one another, sending them tumbling onto the dirt together, voicing their displeasure at the occurrence. Kakashi ignored them, reaching for Sakura before him. She was already backing up, sighing as she pressed her back against his chest, leaning into him with the little purr of a comfortable omega.

Kakashi gentled his growl as she made contact and let his hand slide up her back, rubbing gently. He propped his chin atop her head, nuzzling a little to rub the curve of his jaw against her hair, marking her lazily. Sakura’s purr thickened as she cuddled into his arm.

The boys huffed and bared their teeth, but they backed down when Kakashi puffed a little more into his aura. It was a trick that _they_ had yet to learn how to consciously control, entirely unrelated to their chakra, and for all their strength and intensity as alphas - if young, very foolish ones yet - they backed down under the force of his will.

Kakashi swept a judgemental look over the boys but didn’t speak, rubbing his fingers over Sakura’s neck. She wobbled, and Kakashi scooped her off her feet immediately, moving to sit by the campfire and letting her slide down into his lap as he settled.

Sakura cuddled into Kakashi, tucking her feet up, and Kakashi idly removed her sandals, leaning over to tug a light blanket from his own nearby pack and draping it over her, less for the warmth than-

Sakura _cooed_ , curling her fingers into it and tugging a bit of the soft material up to her face, breathing it in and cuddling closer in his lap at the same time. She was a small woman even now she had - probably - reached her full height, and Kakashi was lanky, so she fit nicely without much difficulty, and he combed his fingers through her hair as she curled up in his blanket.

Naruto rolled onto his knees and crept closer, still looking bristly and uneasy but also repentant. He crawled closer and Sakura looked at him, tilting her head. She didn’t tense, but she also didn’t move from her place nestled into the curve of Kakashi’s body.

Naruto stretched closer, keeping low, posture almost submissive and alpha aura not only gentled but quieted. Naruto had _no_ ability to control his aura consciously, and his feelings were always quite clearly reflected in it. Kakashi remained relaxed as he approached.

Naruto rubbed his cheek against Sakura’s knee, gentle and apologetic. Sakura smiled. “Sorry, Sakura-chan.” Naruto said, and Sakura giggled, reaching out and ruffling his hair, letting the inside of her wrist slide along his cheek, marking him, just a little, herself. Soft and familial.

Naruto smiled and Kakashi made a low approving noise at both of them. His little pack were a mess, but they were his, and they did truly all care for one another.

“Want anything?” Naruto asked hopefully as Sasuke - dusting himself off sulkily across the clearing - turned his back with a huffy sound, aura tense and shivery.

Sakura hummed, putting a finger to the corner of her mouth in a theatrically thoughtful pose, and Kakashi hid his amusement. She casually requested a few things - fresh fish, berries; things that could be found in the forest they were holed up in on this interminable waiting period of their mission, with a bit of effort - her voice soft, and Naruto ran off to try and fulfil her desires, happy to be given a task that would help her. Kakashi rubbed his jaw against her temple again and Sakura sighed, tipping her head against his shoulder sleepily.

She fidgeted from time to time, and Kakashi knew she must be uncomfortable - he could still feel the tingling unease under his own skin, as well, but it was settled under the weight of knowing his little omega - one of Kakashi’s very small pack of bonded - was content. More so with the knowledge that Kakashi himself was responsible for a good part of it - that she felt safe and soothed, in his arms, covered in his scent.

Sakura shifted and Kakashi laughed a little, low in his throat, as he recognised her sinuous wriggle for what it was. She was rubbing herself in his scent, even as she went more and more boneless, relaxing comfortably.

Naruto had yet to return, but Sasuke paced the camp, clearly agitated and uneasy. Kakashi sighed. He had tried, but Sasuke was prone to unrest - even outside situations like these that put stress on all of them - and Kakashi simply . . . didn’t know how to help him.

For now Kakashi suggested Sasuke tend the fire and fetch more fuel for it - busywork, perhaps, but _doing_ something would make him feel better. Providing for his packmate while she was in heat would soothe part of the prickling tension that Kakashi knew was afflicting him, and also quiet the aggressive, challenging part of his alpha instincts rising to the goad of Sakura’s heat.

Sasuke growled, but didn’t protest, banking the fire and glancing over Sakura in Kakashi’s arms once more before heading off to do as he had asked.

Sakura fell asleep and Kakashi shifted her in his arms, stretching out his legs a little and leaning back against one of the logs they’d hauled around for seating to steady himself. He could keep loose track of his other two pups from here as they ranged through the trees - not that he was worried about them, even if he hadn’t known this stretch of forest was free of anything that would be much of a threat, after the past weeks camped here.

Slender fingers, deceptively delicate, curled into his shirt. Kakashi patted Sakura’s hand, shifting to support her shoulders a little more easily in the curve of his arm as she sagged lower.

Kakashi pulled his book from his pouch and flipped it open one handed, resting his forearm along Sakura’s legs to brace it as he began to read.


End file.
